ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Herbert
Frank Herbert ( Tacoma ( Washington ), October 8 1920 - Madison ( Wisconsin ), February 11 1986 ) was an American science fiction writer . He wrote some twenty novels and forty stories, but is primarily known for his six-volume epic [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duin_(boek) Dune ( Dune )] . After graduating from Washington University in Seattle, he studied psychology , ecology and alternative energy sources . He mainly worked as a journalist and editor in the early sixties. Then he focused entirely on writing novels and stories. Herbert is one of the most important science fiction authors after 1950. He was married to Beverly Ann Stuart (2 children), and before that with Flora Parkinson (1 child). For Duin has a Nebula Award (1965) and a Hugo Award (1966) received. The story line with his interest in ecology and psychology, with regard to the location and development of the characters. In 1984 Dune filmed for the first time, directed by David Lynch with Kyle MacLachlan , Brad Dourif and Sting . There was a TV mini-series created (2001) on Dune and a second series (2003), entitled Children of Dune After his death his son put Brian Herbert along with Kevin J. Anderson Dune series continues. However, there is a clear break in style. Bibliography [ edit ] *''The Dragon in the Sea'' : Series in Astounding, November 1955 - January 1956. First publication in book form: New York: Doubleday, 1956, as The Dragon in the Sea .Also called titled Under Pressure . *''Dune'' ( Dune ): Series in Analog, December 1963 - February 1964 Book: Philadelphia: Chilton Books, 1965 *''The Green Brain'' : Amazing Series, March 1965, under the title "Greenslaves". Book Form: New York: Ace, 1966 *''Destination: Void'' Set in Galaxy, in August 1965, as "Do I Wake or Dream?" Book Form 1st edition: New York: Berkley, 1966 revised in 1978 *''The Eyes of Heisenberg'' : Galaxy Series in June - August 1966, as "Heisenberg's Eyes." First edition in book: New York: Berkley, 1966 *''The Heaven Makers'' : Series Amazing, April-June 1967. First edition: New York: Avon, 1968 *''The Santaroga Barrier'' : Series Amazing, October 1967 - February 1968. First edition: New York: Berkley, 1968) *''Dune Messiah'' ( Dune Messiah ): Galaxy series in July - November 1969. First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1970. *''Whipping Star'' : Series in Worlds of If, January-April 1970. First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1970. *''Soul Catcher'' : First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1972. *''The Godmakers'' : Series in Astounding, May 1958, "You Take the High Road," Astounding, May 1959 "Operation Haystack," and Fantastic, February 1960, "The Priests of Psi." First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1972. *''Helstrom's Hive'' : Series in Galaxy, November 1972 - March 1973, "Project 40." First edition: New York: Doubleday, 1973. *''Children of Dune'' ( Children of Dune ): Series in Analog, January-April 1976 "Children of Dune" First Edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1976. *''The Dosadi Experiment'' : Series in Galaxy, May-August 1977 'The Dosadi Experiment "First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1977. *''The Jesus Incident'' ( Savior ) (with Bill Ransom): Series in Analog, February 1979 *''Direct Descent'' : Series in Astounding, December 1954 "Packrat Planet" First edition: New York: Ace Books, 1980. *''God Emperor of Dune'' ( God Emperor of Dune ): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1981. *''The White Plague'' : First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1982. *''The Lazarus Effect'' ( Resurrection ) (with Bill Ransom): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1983. *''Heretics of Dune'' ( Heretics of Dune ): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1984. *''Chapterhouse: Dune'' ( Dune Chapter ): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1985. *''Man of Two Worlds'' (with Brian Herbert): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1986. *''The Ascension Factor'' ( Factor Ascension ) (with Bill Ransom): First edition: New York: GP Putnam's Sons, 1988. Appeared alongside a wide range of short stories. Many of the stories are, as is clear from the above list, first as a follow-up stories published in magazines. His son Brian wrote a good biography of his father entitled Dreamer on Dune (2003). Category:1920 births Category:1986 deaths